Dreams and Nightmares
by Feistyy
Summary: When you live with someone, awkward situations are bound to occur. Gray walks in on something he wasn't expecting. Now with Chapter 2, by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

A/N: Cliches everywhere. _Everywhere_. And there's nothing mutual so keep your sexiness expectations low.

* * *

He could hear her through the wall. Sheets rustling, laboured breathing, whimpering.

_Juvia must be having a bad dream_.

It made him uncomfortable. She was so close, but there was nothing he could do to help. _It's just a dream. She'll be fine in the morning. I wonder what it's about though... maybe I should wake her up._ But that could mean crossing a line that Gray did not want to cross. He'd comforted her before, sure, but only when she was right there. Actually going into her private space was another matter. He'd be purposely letting himself into her heart instead of just being invited. He couldn't pretend to be passively accepting her advances if he made a step like this.

_This is stupid. If a friend's in trouble, you help them whether they ask you to or not._

Gray checked his state of undress, congratulating himself for remembering that detail. Boxers. Not ideal but acceptable. Better than buck-naked. He had a feeling that Juvia's reaction to being awoken by a naked Gray-sama would be kind of hilarious, but mostly terrifying. He left his room and took the two steps to stand outside Juvia's. He knocked on the door. Softly. "Juvia," he hissed. He was answered by a low moan. _This sounds like one hell of a nightmare_. He gently pushed the door open and all the blood in his body rushed to his face. Well, most of it anyway. He couldn't help but notice that some of it was occupied elsewhere.

Because there, sprawled on the bed, was Juvia. And she was not having a bad dream.

The sheets were twisted around her legs, unveiling creamy skin reflecting the moonlight that filtered through the window to highlight her curves with shimmer and shadow. Her hair cascaded like a broad brook over the pillow above her. Eyes squeezed tight, cheeks flush, mouth slack, chin tilted back, back arched, one palm kneaded her right breast, clutching it to her, covering just enough of her voluptuous globe to allow her to tease a taut nipple through her fingertips. And what she was doing with the other hand...

_Shit. She's gorgeous._

For a second he was sure she'd noticed him. _Why didn't she stop?_ "Mmm, Gray-sama..." _Was that an invitation?_ He clenched his jaw and lifted his right foot but didn't know whether to step forwards or back. She was saying his name, but she wasn't looking at him. Hadn't once turned her head his way. And then he realised.

_Of course_. Juvia was in that place where love-triangles abounded, where he left her for other women, where they had fifteen children. Completely oblivious to the outside world. He shut the door quietly. She never has to know I was here. She never will. _I'll just pretend that I didn't... that I didn't see... Dammit._

He'd been so careful that she never caught _him_, couldn't she extend him the same courtesy? All those nights of waiting with itching palm and twitching cock until he was sure that she was sound asleep. All the imprints on his knuckles and lower lip from trying so hard to be quiet so she didn't hear and get uncomfortable or worse, ideas. All the torture she already put him through and now she goes and does this. He'd been sure Juvia didn't do that. Girls didn't do that. Well, maybe some girls. But not Juvia.

He could still hear her.

_Should... should I go back? Can I? I can. She was saying my name, she must want me to... no. Not now._

He was trying so hard to be a good man. He couldn't make her any promises yet and sex with her would be one hell of a promise. The ultimate promise. He couldn't give that to her, to himself, if he couldn't guarantee that they'd get to keep it.

And while he was sure she wouldn't say no to him "helping her out," he was also sure it wouldn't be how she wanted the first time to go down. Juvia was a romantic, after all.

He could still see her.

_It just isn't fair._

More than her clavicle slick with sweat from training, more than that daydream of her cooking his dinner wearing only her apron, more than the entire day she'd spent wearing shorts as short and tight as any Lucy owned, this burned him. Knowing this... the fantasies come true, waiting to come true...

Well, two could play at that game.

He slid his back down the wall separating him from the naked and writhing Juvia, using her muffled pleasure sounds to conjure a sweet fantasy. Having a live soundtrack made it easier to pretend it was her velvet friction caressing his turgid length.

And this time, he did not try to be quiet.

Her dampened cry of "Ah-aaaahn G-gray-samaaaa!" pushed him over the edge and he bit out a corresponding "Juvia!"

Through the shockwaves of his orgasm, he was sure he heard a startled gasp and could perfectly imagine Juvia's eyes snapping open.

* * *

The next morning, Juvia was decidedly dazed at breakfast. Gray smirked as she poked her fork at her plate, a good three inches away from any food, and brought it up to her mouth oblivious to her failure to actually spear anything.

"Oi, Juvia." She jumped, blinking and looked left and right before realising the the query came from directly across the table. "Something up? You seem a little... out of it." He had to stifle a laugh.

Her cheeks flushed. "N-no Gray-sama. Juvia just had a very vivid... dream. Yes, a very vivid dream last night would you like some more eggs?"

The best course of action was clear. He handed over his plate and acted as if he had no idea Juvia was lying. Of course she'd assumed his voice had just been an extremely realistic figment of her imagination. After all, she had them all the time. The only thing that could tip her off was Gray's behaviour. This way, he didn't have to lie, exactly. _Just pretend. Nothing's weird here_. Gray's actions and words must reflect normalcy. And he played his role well. By the time she was washing up -something she did after every meal, much to Gray's bewilderment- Gray had her laughing and joking as usual, fully engrossed in the present.

It was only when he headed towards the door, planning to get a head-start on the day's training while Juvia changed into her workout clothes, that a crack appeared in the plan.

"Gray-sama, why are your underpants outside of Juvia's room?"

But as he floundered for a good excuse, she finished her thought.

"Hasn't Juvia told you not to leave your clothes lying around?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: While I had fully intended this to be a one-shot, I actually got a few requests to continue this little romp! So, thank you so much! I really appreciate the you folks enjoyed my work and couldn't turn you down. And since I know what you naughty Nellies were_ really_ asking for, this one is ever so slightly spicier. Just a bit though. Unlike the first part, which I fully believe_ could_ have happened during their six months together, I feel like this situation makes Juvia a bit too brazen and Gray a bit too submissive to be plausible. But then again, the sexual tension _was_ just dripping off them in the latest manga chapter.

* * *

Sometimes, when you give yourself over, mind and body, to fantasies, it can be difficult to discern just where those fantasies end. Juvia knows this. It's gotten her into trouble before.

But for a second, she was sure, as she lay on her bed glistening and quivering, that she'd heard her name, heard it intruding on her fantasy from an outside source and not from the voices in her head. It was too real. She tried to quell her own gasps for breath, listening for hints of danger, of activity, of any reason why Gray would be calling her name in reality. Perhaps she had been too loud and disturbed him. But all she heard was breathing. In the dreamy post-coital silence, a secret partner could be heard just on the other side of the wall, where _Gray-sama must be sleeping but if he's sleeping why would he be breathing so hard and fast and thick but surely it's all in Juvia's head and she's still in her dreams or she's only hearing what she's wanting-expecting to hear but surely it's Gray-sama and Gray-sama just had pleasure too and was thinking of Juvia but Juvia never has heard this before and surely it isn't what she thinks and Juvia needs to start breathing again now._

Satisfied and thrilled, she drifted off to sleep. Her impressions were further obscured. She woke nearly certain that she imagined the entire thing, doubting herself, and weighing the options. The most likely truth was that her fantasy had just been even more vivid than usual. But there was still a chance that Gray had heard her and called her name to let her know. Or possibly that he'd even... But he wasn't the slightest bit awkward at breakfast and accepted her explanation for her mental absence from the table with more grace than she'd delivered it with. It was disappointing, discovering her own imagination had betrayed her, but she was used to it.

And so, the day continued as usual. Gray had given up trying to convince Juvia to just eat breakfast in the same clothes she was going to train in ("Clothing has a purpose, Gray-sama, and exercise clothes are not cooking clothes") but he wasn't about to wait around for her while she did an unnecessary wardrobe change. So she headed further into the house while he headed for the door. And that's when she saw them.

Underpants.

Underpants no underpants should be. They certainly were not there last night and, while Juvia was too distracted to notice whether they'd been there when she left her room that morning, she had gotten up before Gray and he had remained fully clothed all throughout breakfast. So then how did a pair of his underpants end up just outside of her bedroom door?

She was asking him for an explanation when a thought occured to her. Perhaps Gray _had_ heard her last night. He had come to her door, heard her, and... lost his underpants. And then went back to his room to do something that culminated in heavy breathing and her name being called.

_Gray-sama is _not _immune to Juvia_.

After all the times she'd worn ever-more revealing clothing for him and gotten absolutely no response, after months of no evidence of a healthy young man even pleasuring himself once, she had been certain he was. But here was a glimmer of hope. She had a potential weapon. And she was smart enough to make sure he didn't know she had it.

And so she misdirected him. She was concerned with the underpants, not because they were in a suspect place, but because they were on the floor at all.

A plan was developing. She would find out for certain whether he'd been panting for _her_ last night. And she would get revenge.

* * *

It took a while before she could set her plan in motion. It required some very specific circumstances. Not only did she have to catch Gray-sama in the act of pleasuring himself (a feat she had yet to accomplish), but it had to be at a time when he was tired enough that his perception of reality was just slightly skewed.

Juvia gave it her all.

She had always tried her best when training, but now just a _little_ extra effort was called for to really leave Gray exhausted at the end of the day. And all the while, she planted her seeds carefully.

"Gray-sama, your shoe is untied. Let Juvia tie it for you." Look up through lashes. Display cleavage in tiny tank-top.

"Gray-sama, perhaps you should try moving your hands more like this..." Gently caress his palms and wrists. Position self between his arms "for accurate guidance" while just barely brushing back against his bare chest.

"Ah! Gray-sama! Juvia underestimated your speed! Juvia is very sorry!" Heave bosom. "Accidentally" nudge his thigh with your own while getting out from under him.

"Juvia has water bottles! Would you like one, Gray-sama?" Suck fiercely, eyes closed. Moan because "Juvia was very thirsty and water is sooooo good, Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama, Juvia forgot a towel! Can you please bring one? Juvia would not like to have to leave the bathroom naked and dripping." He'll avoid looking at the shower at all costs, so be sure to drop the soap and give a little scream of surprise so he'll look at the silhouette being cast on the curtain.

But despite all of the temptations, carefully chosen from a very reputable magazine, the nights remained suspiciously quiet. Juvia began sleeping in short bursts, hoping to catch him at some odd hour of the night.

And then she heard it. A muffled grunt. It was 2:00 in the morning and she was sure he'd been snoring just minutes before. Bingo. It was time to give him a fantasy he would never forget and never believe.

Juvia would have to go out of her comfort zone. Do something he wouldn't expect.

She stripped off her nightgown and activated her water-body, slipping through the crack between her door and the wall, and then the one between his door in the wall. No creaking hinges to tip him off. Clinging to the shadows, in case she'd surmised incorrectly, Juvia crept towards the bed. Her body began to boil as she realised that she had been spot-on. His eyes were clenched tight and his brow was furrowed. His lower lip was clenched tightly in his teeth and, most telling of all, the blankets just under his waist were quite active.

Lightly , she drifted her fingertips down his chest, willing her temperature to normalise. Kneeling on the floor beside him, she slowly, so slowly drew back the covers. The cold air did not go unnoticed.

"Juvia?!" In his confusion and panic, Gray jerked into a sitting position and backed himself against the wall, turning to face her in the process.

"Shh, Gray-sama." She sank into the space between his knees and gently replaced his hand with her own. "Let Juvia..."

The rest of her sentence was muffled by Gray's stiff, warm member as it slid past her lips. There was more of it than she'd been expecting and she had to concentrate very hard to keep her response under control.

_Ahn. Gray-sama sets Juvia's heart a-flutter. But right now, Juvia is not Juvia. Juvia is just a fantasy that happens to look like Juvia._

Steeling herself, Juvia focussed on what she was doing, trying her best to ignore what he was feeling and how that was making him feel. It was hard, but it would be worth it.

Testing the waters, she slowly dropped her mouth further down his shaft, heart beating in her ears.

_Does Gray-sama like it? Juvia is doing this right, yes? Juvia read that..."_

And then she caught a glimpse of his hand fisting the sheets out of the corner of her eye and felt a shaky breath traipse over her bare back. Juvia felt a smile curling on her lips and gathered the courage to look him in the eye. This was good. Now she could see just how well she was doing. Getting adventurous, she dragged her lips back up to the throbbing head, swishing her tongue back and forth as she went. Up and down, in and out, a few more times to fully gauge his reaction. His Adam's apple bobbed, yes, but was there maybe something more she could do...? She brought a hand up to cup his balls, lightly brushing his inner thigh with the backs of her nails on the way, while swirling her tongue around the ridge separating the tip from the shaft.

"Juvia..."

She couldn't help it. Hearing her voice uttered in such a wanton, masculine groan overloaded Juvia's senses. _Gray-sama is really really thinking of Juvia. _She puddled. Realising the game was up, she slunk out the door, embarrassed to even show her face.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, Gray couldn't help but think that he now knew what it was like to have an angel sucking his cock. Her expression had been surprisingly serene, and every inch of her face that wasn't wrapped around his length was smiling sweetly as she thoroughly cared for his pulsating erection. Down on her knees, worshipping his body.

And then, just like a true messenger from above, she was gone in a flash.

When his hands had reached out to touch her, they slipped right through her aqueous skin and she dissolved into a puddle and trickled out the door. All she left was moisture coating his still unsatisfied manhood. In the cold light of day, without the soft shades cast by moonlight, he began to question what was fantasy and what was reality.

_This must be what it feels like to be Juvia._

At breakfast, he was awkward. _Blushing_ like a schoolboy, dropping the honey, and above all else, avoiding Juvia's eyes as though she were Medusa.

Juvia couldn't help but laugh. Her plan had been a success after all! "What's the matter Gray-sama? Did you have a very vivid dream?"


End file.
